


Stage play

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Reiko came to watch the host club's play for confirmation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage play

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Post OCTOBER 2013

Soft colours of lilac, pink and cream decorated Ouran’s outdoor theatre, sweetening the icy breeze. Coats, scarves, and gloves became clinging friends with those attending the outdoor theatrical performance, except for one black-haired lady. Dressed in black, Reiko stood unaccustomed to the daylight of the Winter sun. The host club had moved outdoors for one of their events much to the black-haired lady’s dismay. She would not have come if Hunny had not tricked her (again).

If only her blond sempai were in sight then she could give him a greeting and soon say farewell to the over-the-top decorations. She searched with her eager black eyes however the powers of observation were not with her.

"Hello, Reiko, have you come to see Hunny?" Haruhi’s polite voice startled her – but naturally Reiko hid her surprise behind an easy blank face.

Reiko nodded in reply; careful to keep her pale skin within the shadow of her black parasol for caution that her skin would burn – even under such a cold sun. Unlike the other members of the black magic club she could withstand the outdoors thanks to her curses – although venturing beyond the doors of any building was not something she was fond of.

"Hunny’s getting ready. You should take a seat before?" Haruhi offered politely.

"I prefer standing," Reiko spoke quietly, nodding with appreciation towards the host.

Haruhi nodded and moved towards a pair of girls who wished for  _his_  company. Reiko wished, herself, that she could have the company of her small host, the one who stole her soul, but all she could do was wait.

"Ladies, princesses and Bossa– Kasanoda, I, Tamaki Suoh, would like to provide you all a soothing play to warm your dear hearts," Tamaki smiled and bowed to the audience.

As per the norm, he received an applause and squeals for the full white attire he wore. Patiently, Reiko waited for the host club’s play to begin.

Curiosity peaked as she watched the stage roll on a performance based on old English literature she was unfamiliar with. She watched as Tamaki led the play with the twins that had adopted animal suits and the characteristics of mischievous rabbits. Many of the audience members cooed at the three hosts’ costumes; Reiko being an expection for her living soul could be taken only once. She waited patiently as each scene rolled by. It was only upon seeing the tall stoic bear her heart – no her soul – knew the blond was soon to come.

Her instincts were right as she almost forgot the curses she had ever learned in the instant he bounced onstage. His magician costume almost swallowed the small adolescent into a moving pile of velvet. The tall top hat hid his hair and most of his face for it was too big for such a man of his stature. Reiki had difficulty restraining the small smile perking upwards at the sight. Many other audience members squealed at such cuteness and Reiko relied on their squeals to portray her own glee.

Hunny was a minor character compared to the prince-like protagonist. No matter, Reiko was mesmerised by the way Hunny moved and interacted with both the characters and the audience. She tried to chant in her head small incantations to cancel Hunny’s sweet enchantments.

Once the theatrical performance had finished with the cast bowing on stage, the female guests and the costume changed hosts made their way back into the warm room of music room three. Reiko followed the giggling girls – many of whom were older than her. When the doors opened a beautifully made scene of the play’s wild scenery decorated the vast room everyone seemed to know where to go by magnetising themselves to their desired host.

"Ahh, Reiko-chan!" Hunny bounced to the only female adorned in black, standing by the entrance. "I didn’t expect you to come!" He grinned so wide that his eyes were shut tight unable to see the slight blush creeping on Reiko’s porcelain cheeks.

"I thought I should pass by," Reiko spoke; her voice almost monotonous if it wasn’t for the millisecond of eye contact she made with the blond. "You also told me to come."

"What did you think of my performance?" Hunny giggled then leaned forward to make Reiko pleasantly uncomfortable. "I was watching you from the stage.

Despite the height difference, Reiko did well to hide her embarrassed face from the blond.

"Y-you were good," Reiko managed to speak, with her face still reddening by the second she needed to write the kanji for embarrassment five times on Hunny’s hand.


End file.
